


Roswell's Inaugural Annual Ugly Sweater Competition

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ugly Sweater Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Now that everything has calmed down a little, Isobel decides they must have an Ugly Sweater Competition. She has her mind set on winning, but Alex may be the ultimate underdog.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560502
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	Roswell's Inaugural Annual Ugly Sweater Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all!  
> I wrote this way back at the beginning of October when I started prepping for this month.  
> All of the sweaters mentioned in this are actual sweaters I found online, they are truly horrific.

‘Wow. That is one _ugly_ sweater.’ Michael said as Isobel opened the door. She was wearing a black monstrosity with a clumsily drawn Christmas tree and white/red striped sleeves. Above the tree it said Get Lit, in blocky white letters. It was cringy and ugly as fuck.

‘That’s the whole point, Michael. Get in here.’ Isobel said, motioning him inside. Ever since things had kind of calmed down around Roswell, Isobel had taken it upon herself to organize “gatherings” where Team Alien and Team Human could get together and have fun, get together when there wasn’t a crisis or a government conspiracy going on.

Michael himself hadn’t tried _too_ hard with the ugly sweater thing. He didn’t really wear sweaters in general, the New Mexico heat and his own elevated body temperature made sweaters uncomfortable. But Is had insisted and so Michael had found a dark green sweater with gold and red stars and a cactus with Christmas lights on it, the kicker was, the lights actually lit up.

Isobel laughed, delighted, when Michael showed that to her. Everyone else was already here, everyone but Alex. He’d warned them he’d be late, something about a call to a different time zone he had to make before he could head over here.

It was actually pretty funny, all of these different colours and increasingly awful sweaters in Isobel’s normally pristine home. A little bit of organized chaos.

Maria’s sweater was black with sharp green edges, a gingerbread man on her stomach, and the words Let’s Get Baked, in red letters around it. It was clearly the companion to Isobel’s.

Kyle’s sweater was white and dark blue with a picture of Jesus on it and the line: Birthday Boy, there was red stars all over it and it was definitely not to most horrible, but Valenti had tried, even if it was just to get Isobel off his back.

Max was wearing a full red sweater with a dabbing Santa with Jolly AF in big white letters underneath. Michael knew, with one hundred percent certainty, that Rosa was the one to get that sweater and force Max into it.

Rosa herself was wearing a green sweater with actual garlands on it, they tinkled every time she moved. She seemed very pleased with herself.

Liz was wearing a black sweater with neon green details of what looked like an alien abduction, the proper, big headed, green Martian kind of aliens. Michael thought it was hilarious, and it was his favourite one.

They’re waiting for Alex before getting to the actual voting for the “competition” part of the night. Isobel had demanded that they’d actually vote and that if they all voted for their favourite person and not the one with the ugliest sweater she’d melt their brains. She’d mostly said it with her eyes narrowed at Max, who lost any ability to be impartial when Liz was around.

They laughed and talked and had a few drinks and Michael didn’t allow himself to look at his phone every five minutes. Alex would be there, he just needed to be patient. Patience had never really been one of Michael’s strengths, but he’d been working on it. When him and Alex had decided to have an actual go at being together that was one of the first things they talked about. Alex would sometimes need time to process things or find the right words, and Michael would give him time.

So he pointedly didn’t check his phone. The knock at the door came about thirty minutes later and Rosa was off before anyone could stop her. She’d decided early on after her resurrection that Alex was her favourite person (that wasn’t immediate family). She liked how blunt he could be with her, never sugar-coating anything and telling her exactly when she was pushing it too far and being an outright brat.

Judging by Rosa’s delighted laugh coming from the hall, Alex was wearing something good.

‘Isobel is going to _kill_ you.’ Rosa said with far too much amusement in her voice and that made Michael’s eyebrows creep towards his hairline.

‘I’d like to see her try.’ Alex’s amused voice floated down the hall.

There were the noises of a jacket being taken off and the low muttering of Alex and Rosa talking about something Michael probably wouldn’t understand. When they entered the room, Michael understood Rosa’s comment.

Alex was wearing the sweater he’d worn back when they were seventeen. The black with red wolves monstrosity that Alex had worn purely to piss off his father. It was still hideous, but Alex did fill it out much better now than he had back in the day. Michael found himself laughing along with Liz, Maria and Kyle as Isobel narrowed her eyes and Max looked confused.

‘That is _not_ a Christmas sweater.’ Isobel said sharply. Alex shrugged, giving her that challenging look he’d perfected.

‘Your invite just said: Ugly Sweater Competition, it said nothing about it having to be a _Christmas_ sweater.’ Alex said, in that complete smart-ass tone that had been slipping into Alex’s voice more and more, especially when he was hanging out with Isobel. Their friendship wasn’t a surprise, per se, it was more like Michael wasn’t sure if they actually liked each other or if they just enjoyed having someone to bitch at that wouldn’t take it personally.

Isobel opened her mouth and then closed it again. She clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest.

‘Fine. You win, this time.’ It sounded very ominous and Michael expected that the next time they’d do something like this, Isobel would make them all sign some kind of contract with clearly set out rules.

Alex came over to him with a smirk and slipped his arm around Michael’s waist, kissing his cheek.

‘Hey.’

‘Hey.’ Michael smiled at him. He poked Alex in the side. ‘That’s a throwback.’ Alex grinned.

‘Yeah, I thought you might appreciate it.’ Alex said. Michael tugged on the sweater to bring Alex closer and properly kiss him.

‘One of the best decisions of my life, stealing that guitar from the music room.’ Michael said honestly.

Alex won, and Isobel begrudgingly admitted that he’d outsmarted her. In the same breath, she vowed to _crush_ him next year. Alex pressed his lips together and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
